saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Reionics Mercenary Operations
Reionics Mercenary Operations is an elite Mercenary Service within Hazard ReBurst, founded as a group meant to rival the Valvrave-exclusive Nebula Oscillation Mercenary Organization. Background Reionics Mercenary Operations was founded as an alternative to Nebula Oscillation, accepting any and all players who were rejected by the elite group regardless of whether or not they used the Valvrave system. Unlike their counterpart, Reionics is willing to take contracts of any kind, specializing specifically in black ops and counter intelligence missions. They will operate inside or outside of the law, and execute their missions with a 100% efficiency rate. However, they refuse to cooperate with outside Organizations, as the unique training methods used on the troops are specifically designed around running drill with Reionics members only; outside Organizations will simply disrupt Reionics members' efficiency and compromise the operations. They are rarely given government contracts, but they are more than willing to perform government-"sanctioned" counter-intelligence ops if needed. Base No one knows where exactly the Reionics HQ is. No one even knows if they have one or multiple operating bases. Due to the significant military influence in the Organization's overall structure, many assume Reionics have bases all over the country in every Hazard ReBurst Faction, with multiple headquarters and back-up bases scattered across the country. NPC Combat Units Reionics has developed their own series of NPC drones. These autonomous combatants are all hollow husks of Valvrave Armor, empowered by a supercharged Rave Catalyst Generator and an on-board AI system produced by the Reionics' own head of R&D. The AIs are designed to be simple to order around, and easy to mass-produce. The NPCs are given codenames derived from or in reference to the Archetype that the drone is based on. * Maverick - Derived from the 1st Archetype, this Drone is the all-around soldier. It's the most mass-produced Drone, which can be retrofitted for a large variety of different purposes. * Manipulator - Derived from the 2nd Archetype, this Drone makes extensive use of Rave Energy to attack, defend, and move. Its Generator has been overclocked far more than other Drones so it has enough energy to do what it needs to do. * Artillery - Derived from the 3rd Archetype, this Drone is suited for long-range engagements, acting as snipers or mid-range infantry units. They can be equipped with heavier weaponry if needed, allowing them to act as heavy artillery Drones if needed. * Velocity - Derived from the 4th Archetype, this lightweight, high-speed Drone uses its Rave Energy to dash around the battlefield and disorient enemies. It can be reconfigured with a cloaking mechanism for stealth purposes if needed. * Buckler - Derived from the 5th Archetype, this Drone is the shield-wielding defensive unit sent out before all the others. While designed to be defensive, it can be equipped with close-range weapons to defend itself. * Magician - Derived from the 6th Archetype, this Drone is overclocked on a level similar to the Manipulator Drone, though it instead redirects its Rave Energy into elemental attacks. It uses firearms in addition to these elements, which can be infused into its attacks in case. Known Members Valvrave Players: *Archetype 1 Players: ** Illustrious 01 - Illustrious Squad Leader ** Bemular - Head of Specium R&D ** TBA *Archetype 2 Players: ** Belial - Founder/Operative ** War - "Horseman Squadron" Operative ** Magatsu - Operative/Head of R&D ** TBA *Archetype 3 Players: ** Pestilence - "Horseman Squadron" Operative ** Illustrious 02 - Illustrious Squad Member **TBA *Archetype 4 Players: ** Death - "Horseman Squadron" Operative **TBA *Archetype 5 Players: ** Illustrious 03 - Illustrious Squad Member **TBA *Archetype 6 Players: ** Fury - "Horseman Squadron" Operative **TBA Non-Valvrave Players: *TBA Category:Hazard ReBurst Content